Scars A season 3 fanfic
by da man of men
Summary: The Fire Nation has a new threat other than the avatar...[rubbish summary I know but the story shouldn't be too bad]


**Discliamer- **i do not claim to own Avatar or anything to do with the show (if i did it wouldn't be half as good) and respect the creaters for their great show :)...

Warning- This fanfic will start too get really violent (but not overly violent) and there is a alot of misstreatment and cruelty... You have been warned.. Now on with my first eva fanfic...

**Chapter 1 - The Boy in the Dessert**

The boy had been wondering around the desert for days now, unsure of where to go or what to do, he was clenching his stomach. He could hear it grumble for food because of the lack of it in the dessert. He was about 5" 6 and very muscular for his age, which was 14, he was cloaked in scars and cuts from fighting wild animals and people. For as far back as he could remember he had a miserable life, full of pain and injuries, he was constently trained and beaten on by his father he still felt the pain of it, and it seemed the only way of escaping from the torture was to run. One good thing did come from his training though, he was one of the mentally strongest men alive (and probably physically) and for as far back as he could remember he was an unbelievable firebender, so powerful infact that he could increase the intensity of fire even further than blue, his most powerful fire was instead white - the hottest of all flames. he knew this was a skill not seen in almost 500 years but he could do it. He hadn't a clue where this ability came from but one time he just exploded into rage and his ussual fire that was taught to him turned white and it drained him completely after doing it, but only rage could bring it on unlike lightning and blue fire which mostly relied on being calm and in control.

The boy stopped walking and collapsed in a heap, he couldn't go any further he was exhausted. he lay his head back on the sand it was starting to get dark and his mind started playing back memories of his past to him... He woke up from his bed with the sound of thunder, he was scared of it, he quickly got up and crept through the long dark halls of his house he passed his parents room desperate not to wake them for they would be furious if he did. He reached a little chair which was comfy and brought his knees up to his chin to try and shield himself from the monsters he could see running up the hall towards him, after all he was only about 5 and still heavily believed in monsters. He was starting to drift off when footsteps made him jump he looked up and saw a female standing before him, at first he thought it was his cruel unforgiving mother but was relieved to see that instead it was the kind face of his older sister who was 3 years older than him.

"What are you doing up?" she said in her usuall kind, caring voice.

He replied by pointing out the window at the unmistakeable sound of thunder crackling through the sky and causing him to jump every time it made a sound.

"oh, i see" she said sitting down next to him "is it the thunder" she said softly.

He nodded in response.

she looked at his arm and saw a bruise, she lifted his arm "what happened" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Father" he said with a small tear falling from his eye onto his cheek and onto the floor. she had known that their father was a cruel unforgiving man and was a general to the Fire Nation and that he had been roughly training her younger brother. She walked him back to his room tucking him in and sitting with him until he fell asleep.

Suddenly the boy woke up realizing that he was back in the deadly desert and thinking of this dreadful place, the only thing he could compare it with was his father and the thought of him made rage burn through the boy but no- he wouldn't let it- ILL KILL HIM-no stay calm don't waste your energy, his inner voice said to him as he got up. He was really hungry now, infact he was so hungry that he would give himself up and surrender to the Fire Nation just for a single loaf of bread because ever since he left the Fire Nation they hunted him, for the Fire Lord knew he was a serious threat, that probably had something to do with the fact that he was the strongest fire bender alive. He collapsed again and his mind started to play the horrible parts of his life back to him...

thanks for reading please post and say what you think critisism is highly appreciated. I will get back to it depending on how the reviews go and charectors from the show will be in the next chapter.


End file.
